Y O U (Sequel)
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Sequel from Y O U/ Kini, setelah dua tahun berlalu. Sang Haruno tetap saja menutupi perasaannya, sementara sang Uchiha tak mau kalah. Ia akan tetap melangkah maju memperjuangkan perasaannya. (Sucks at summary) — a SasuSaku fanfiction. / Warn: AU, typo(s), etc.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance & Humor

Warn: AU, Typo(s), _etc_.

.

.

.

**Y O U (Sequel) **

.

.

.

_Fiksi ini dibuat untuk para pembaca fiksi yang saya persembahkan untuk event Banjir TomatCeri 2014 karena masih merasa belum puas dengan endingnya. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

"Apa?!"

Gadis bersurai gulali ini menatap nyalang sang bungsu Uchiha yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar didepan meja tempat duduknya. Sementara, para penghuni kelas ini hanya bisa memasang wajah senyum-senyum tak jelas ala kadarnya ketika melihat sang bungsu Uchiha yang beberapa menit lalu datang menemui Haruno Sakura, sang ketua asrama puteri cantik (Namun sangar).

Tapi sayangnya, setelah beberapa kali memanggil gadis Haruno itu, pemuda itu masih saja tak disahut. Kontan saja ia menarik sedikit poni gadis itu yang tergerai akibat diri gadis itu memilih menulungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Alhasil, tatapan sayang _plus_ sahutan merdu didapatkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau ada tidak arsip buku tahunan asrama tahun ini?" ucap Sasuke—pemuda Uchiha yang dengan polosnya menarik rambut Sakura tadi—sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu ngeri. "Kau datang kepadaku dan menarik poni agungku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?!", nada sang Haruno meninggi. Semua penghuni kelas menatap mereka takut-takut ingin.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau jidat lebarmu itu terlihat, jadi kau tak mau ada orang yang menyentuh poni milikmu." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura makin menatap pemuda itu berapi-api seakan-akan Sasuke adalah mangsanya.

"_Cih_, sial! Lagipula, kenapa kau menanyakan buku tahunan asrama? Hilang? Atau tak punya? Kerjamu apa saja sih ketika menjadi ketua asrama? Dasar tak bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura pongah. Sasuke lalu menggaruk kepala miliknya pelan.

"Kau sendiri yang merobeknya dua hari yang lalu saat melihat fotomu yang ditulis oleh _Dobe_ '_Sasuke's target_'." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Semua penghuni kelas cengo.

Sakura cengo.

Ino pun yang duduk disamping kursi gadis itu ikutan cengo.

"Ha?! Sakura! Kau merobek buku tahunan asrama Sasuke?!" Ino berseru panik namun dengan wajah yang berbinar ria. Menimbulkan keraguan dibenak Sakura apakah gadis _blonde _itu benar-benar panik atau tidak.

"Ha-Habisan, sehabis rapat kesiswaan Sai menunjukkannya padaku. Ia bilang ia menemukannya di meja Sasuke. Lalu aku kalap." Cicit Sakura. Uh, lain kali ia harus mengatur emosinya lebih baik lagi. Kalau begini, susah juga, 'kan? Belum lagi ia harus mendengar ceramah habis-habisan Tsunade-sama saat menghadap meminta buku tahunan baru. Ck, sial!

"Sudah cepat, kesinikan bukumu." Ucap—perintah—Sasuke. Sakura kembali mendelik kesal, memang sih itu kesalahannya. Tapi Sasuke tak perlu memerintahnya juga, dong! Memangnya siapa dia? Huh.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sakura tegas. "Kalau aku berikan buku milikku ini, aku harus bekerja dengan apa? Data-data siswa dan peraturan asrama semuanya 'kan ada disitu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Maka dari itu, Sakura. Kalau kau saja tak bisa bekerja tanpa buku, bagaimana aku?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura mendelik sekaligus berpikir. Benar juga, sih. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengiyakannya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan namaku, Uchiha! Kau saja sana menghadap ke Tsunade-sama. Aku juga ragu dengan kinerjamu, bagaimana mungkin buku tahunan dicorat-coret seperti itu."

"Masa bodohlah. Yang jelas kau ikut aku menghadap sewaktu pulang sekolah nanti. Kabur? Kuseret kau dari kamarmu."

Dan setelah itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengumpat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

**...**

"Ehem."

Tsunade-sama bergumam unyu didepan mereka berdua dengan wajah berbinar dilengkapi dengan bibir yang terus-terusan tersenyum tak jelas ketika menatap mereka berdua.

"Jadi ... Karna buku Sasuke terdapat coretan tentang namamu, jadi kau merobeknya. Begitu, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Tsunade-sama dengan nada tenang. Sementara gadis Haruno itu membungkukan badannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama. Itu memang murni kesalahanku yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik sebagaimana sewajarnya gadis seusiaku," ucap Sakura masih dalam posisi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajatnya.

"Hmmm, Haruno, berdirilah. Ah, kalian ini ... Kalau kalian begini terus, bagaimana ya? Bisa-bisa mimpiku untuk dua puluh empat tahun kedepan tak terlaksanakan." Sakura—yang telah berdiri—dan Sasuke menatap Tsunade bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tsunade.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Sasuke. Tsunade tersenyum menyeringai kearah mereka berdua, Sakura yang tengah ditatap seperti itu memandang Tsunade takut.

"Ah ... Aku padahal bermimpi bahwa dua puluh tahun lagi akan ada pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hijau daun yang datang kesekolah ini bersama adik perempuannya yang berambut merah muda dengan mata _onyx_." Ucap Tsunade-sama sambil terkekeh, Sakura menatap Tsunade nyalang. Berarti ... Tsunade-sama mengharapkan anaknya dan pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini dong?! Melihat dari ciri fisik yang disebutkan Tsunade.

"Kalau bisa, aku akan buat yang seperti itu nantinya, Tsunade-sama." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Sakura menatap Tsunade dan Sasuke ngeri.

_Dahell_! Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Tsunade dan Sasuke bersekongkol untuk menggodanya hari ini. Uh. Ia rasa ia sudah tak kuat berada di sekolah ini. Dari _office_ _boy_, guru, murid, satpam, dan kali ini Tsunade-sama. Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja ketika dibilang berpacaran dengan pemuda-pantat-ayam-penyeringai yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Uh. Aku permisi, Tsunade-sama."

**...**

"Kau kenapa sih, _Forehead_?"

Gadis yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dengan _cleanser_ itu bertanya pada sahabatnya yang tengah menggulung dirinya secara acak-acakan didalam selimutnya—masih dengan seragamnya yang menempel—tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya 'kan Sakura itu perfeksionis, kotor sedikit saja pasti ia langsung memarahi _office girl _yang bertugas membersihkan kamar asrama mereka.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya membuka selimutnya dengan wajah dan rambut yang berantakan—kalau Ino bilang sih begitu. Lihat saja muka gadis itu yang tertekuk hebat dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Gadis _blonde_ itu bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Sakura dan Sasuke menghadap meminta buku tahunan baru.

"Apa lagi kali ini, hm?" sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan kapas pembersih, Ino bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil _i-Phone_ milik gadis itu. Dan Ino yakin, sehabis ini Sakura pasti akan semakin mengamuk jika melihat berita yang baru saja tersebar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pindah kelain tempat, Sakura yang tengah sibuk memerhatikan _timeline_ jejaring sosial miliknya kini melotot hebat. Dikarenakan berita heboh yang menyerang jejaring sosialnya;

**KBSOfficial_: **_Tsunade-sama bilang kepada karyawannya, bahwa ia kemarin bermimpi tentang anak Sasuke Uchiha-sama dan Sakura Haruno-sama. Katanya, ia mempunyai dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan._

**SakurAddicted: **_Benarkah, Haruno-sama? Aku sebenarnya sangat sakit hati mendengarnya. Tapi biarlah, Uchiha-sama adalah orang yang sama levelnya dengan dirimu. _**HSakura28_**

**SasukeFC: **_Huwaaa! Aku melihat Haruno-sama dan Uchiha-sama kedalam ruangan guru _ .hkcopaujdoi.

"_WHAT THE HELL_?! INO! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU?!"

Uh-oh. Sang Yamanaka yang telah menjadi korban amukan maut _Lady _Haruno ini menatap panik sang _Lady_. Tak hanya telinganya yang menjadi korban, sebentar lagi juga barang-barang di kamar mereka berdua akan terpecah belah akibat sentuhan maut milik sang _Lady_.

"Sudahlah, Saku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya ..." ucap Ino, namun ditanggapi oleh tatapan nyalang sang Haruno. "Tak ada gunanya kalau kau mau menutupinya, _Dear_. Kita sekarang sudah tingkat tiga. Sebentar lagi lulus. Apa kau tak mau mengakui perasaanmu?", lanjut si gadis _barbie-like _itu sambil meregangkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sakura merona tipis. "Si-Siapa yang menyukai Tuan-pantat-ayam-menyebalkan-tukang-gombal seperti dia?!", seru Sakura dengan wajah merona. Ino kemudian bersiul-siul saat mendegarnya.

"Oh, ayolah, wahai _Lady _yang anggun. Bukannya Ibumu berasal dari keluarga konglomerat? Kenapa kau tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Aku yakin _Lady _Mebuki akan kecewa melihatmu." Ujar Ino. "Dan juga! Bukan berarti karena Ayahmu seorang pengusaha, budaya konglomerat di dirimu hilang, ya!?", tambahnya saat melihat sang Haruno yang tadi sudah siap akan memotongnya.

"Oh, ayolah, _Pig_. Sasori-niisama saja tak pernah mengikuti budaya Ibu," ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI! Sumpah demi dua belas dewa Olympus! Kau itu perempuan! Anak dari keluarga terhormat! Seorang _Lady_! Kau itu keturunan keluarga Haruno! Duh, kau itu pintar tapi kalau sedang bodoh itu tidak ketulungan, ya?" _well_, keluar sudah semua uneg-uneg yang disimpan seorang Yamanaka Ino selama bertahun-tahun.

"Mau aku seorang _Lady _atau seorang Ratu, salah satu dari mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku, wahai Nona Yamanaka." Dengus Sakura pelan, dibalas oleh tepukan jidat seorang Ino Yamanaka disebelah kirinya.

"Etikamu, Sayang. E-ti-ka. Sudah kubilang 'kan. Etikamu itu adalah hal yang krusial! Kalau suka sih, bilang saja. Tak usah ditutup-tutupi dan akhirnya malah jadi tempramental! Masa' gara-gara buku Sasuke yang dicoret saja kau merobek bukunya? Itu tak profesional, Bodoh! Ingat jabatanmu juga sebagai Ketua asrama! Pentingkan pekerjaan, baru perasaan!" oceh Ino panjang lebar. Haaah. Kapan lagi juga ia bisa berteriak marah di didepan sang Ratu? Kesempatan tak datang dua kali.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, aku malas membahas itu."

Dan setelah itu, Sakura dengan malas hanya men-_scroll timeline _jejaring sosialnya dengan wajah tertekuk parah.

**...**

"Sakura ..."

"Apa lagi?!"

Kini, mereka berdua tengah terduduk dengan nyaman—ralat. Terduduk dengan dua aura tegang yang menghiasi mereka di pinggir taman Konoha Boarding School. Sengaja, mereka memilih taman belakang. Katanya sih, agar tak ada _paparazzi _sekolah yang mengikuti mereka, alias _Stalker_.

"Jujur dengan perasaanmu." Perintah sang bungsu Uchiha. Sakura menatap pemuda itu ngeri, apa katanya?! Jujur?! Memangnya Uchiha Sasuke siapa? Dengan seenaknya menyuruh gadis sepertinya jujur.

"Kau bukan Tuan atau Rajaku, Uchiha." Balas sengit sang Haruno yang dihadiahi decakan kesal plus tatapan frustasi sang Uchiha.

"Dua bulan lagi kita lulus, Bodoh. Cepatlah!" Sasuke sudah tak tahan, sungguh. Dua tahun ia memendam perasaannya diam-diam, dan akhirnya karena ia terlalu memanjakan gadis itu (Membuat gadis itu kesal, maksudnya.) akhirnya Sakura melunjak begini.

"Memangnya untuk apa?! Kau sendiri dekat dengan Karin Uzumaki bukan?!" emosi Sakura. Uh-oh, bukan karena hal lain Sakura membawa nama Karin. Gadis itu memang dikabarkan mempunyai kedekatan khusus dengan Uchiha satu ini, namun berita tentang gadis berambut merah menyala itu kalah dengan berita si gadis berambut merah muda satu ini.

"Tck! Kau sendiri?! Dekat dengan Sabaku no Gaara, bukan?!"

"KAU! Membawa-bawa orang lain dalam urusan ini!"

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau boleh membawa-bawa Karin dalam urusan ini tapi aku tak boleh membawa-bawa Gaara?!"

"Itu karena aku membencinya, Bodoh!"

"Aku juga membencinya!"

"Kenapa?! Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Karena aku menyukaimu, Bodoh!"

_HAH?!_

Itu _inner _Sakura yang berteriak kaget. Sakura kini menatap sang Bungsu Uchiha yang tengah dalam pose muka-memerah-sambil-menutup-mulutnya-dengan-kedua-tangannya itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Ba-Barusan ... Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sang Uchiha kini menatap Sakura kesal meskipun wajahnya masih merona.

"A-Akumenyukaimusejakpandanganpertama, akumenyukaimusaatkauberpidato, wajahmusangatcantik. Akubarusadarinicinta, Jadikaumaujadipacarku?"

"Hah?" oh, Tuhan. Sakura butuh pencerahan. Demi rambut Ino yang tak pernah berwarna hitam! Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan dengan wajah masih memerah tipis. "Intinya, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?!", teriak Sasuke kesal. Sakura yang baru sadar, langsung merona hebat.

"A-AAAAA ..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'."

"HUAAAAA! INO, AKU MAU MATIII!"

**...**

_Sementara di sisi lain ..._

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan saat mendengar teriakkan sahabatnya yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Tak disangka-sangka, butuh dua tahun untuk membuat sang Uchiha melangkah manju untuk mendekati sahabat merah-muda-garang-nya itu.

"Haaaah ... Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Tante, eh?" kekeh sang Yamanaka pelan.

_**End?**_

**Omake.**

_10 years later ..._

"Mamaaaa! Dai-nii mengambil mainanku, Huaaaaa!"

"Daisuke! Jangan mengambil mainan Shina!" seru sang Mama yang kini tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka, membuat _dress_ hijau tua miliknya berkibar-kibar dengan pelan.

"_Mou, _Mama. Masa' Shina saja yang dibela, Dai tidak." Ucap seorang anak lelaki yang mempunyai rambut dan netra yang sehitam jelaga. Lalu wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala pantat ayam milik anak itu dengan lembut.

"Dai 'kan sudah besar, harus bisa melindungi Shina. Masa' Dai tidak kasihan sama adiknya?" bujuk sang Mama yang di hadiahi anggukan anak sulungnya. Ia tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Ojou-sama! Tuan Uchiha sudah pulang!" seru seorang pelayan di belakang mereka bertiga. Wanita dengan surai sepanjang pinggangnya itu kemudian menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Dai, Shina. Papa sudah pulang!" ajak sang Ibu sambil menggandeng dua anaknya.

"Yaaay! Shina kangen sama Papa!" seru sang gadis bungsu yang bersurai merah muda sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Sakura ..." saat mereka bertiga baru saja keluar dari taman belakang, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara _baritone _yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga mereka.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau pulang cepat?" tanya sang _Lady _Harun—ralat. _Lady _Uchiha sambil menatap suaminya kaget.

"Kau tak merindukanku, begitu?" ucap sang pria berambut _darkblue_ sambil bersedekap.

"Bu-Bukan begitu ..."

"Mama _tsundere_."

"Dai! _Chotto_!" dan setelah itu, hari-hari mereka dihiasi oleh canda tawa, dan ... Kenakalan duo Uchiha kecil ini, mungkin?

.

.

.

_Konoha's Newspaper, edisi 20xx_

_Setelah kemunduran Itachi Uchiha yang memilih menjadi wakil direktur, kini sang bungsu. Sasuke Uchiha, memimpin perusahaan Uchiha di bawah naungannya. Dan setelah satu tahun ia memimpin, kini ia menikah. Dengan seorang _Lady _bernama Haruno Sakura, anak dari pasangan konglomerat dan pengusaha terkenal Haruno Group. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung akbar dan megah, kami ucapkan, selamat atas pernikahan kalian! (24 Juli 20xx)_

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N: Abal ya? (Readers: Iyaaa!). Hiksu QAQ, maaf kalau endingnya belum memuaskan. Aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga (Apanya?) untuk membuat karya ini. Oh iya, buat yang menunggu Broken Angel, sabar ya. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin akan di update.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
